


Snafu Built a Time Machine

by Sometimes_I_Write_Good



Series: Sledgefu Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Day 2, M/M, Sledgefu Week 2019, Snafu is unpredictable, Surprise time travel, Time Machines, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Good/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Good
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Also, Sledge is confused.





	Snafu Built a Time Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.

Sledge stumbles along behind Snafu as he was excited tugged toward the basement stairs. He couldn’t decide whether he was afraid or excited to see what was down there, because during the six months he’d lived with Snafu, he hadn’t been allowed to even open the door. Snafu has said it was because he was working on a surprise for Sledge, but knowing his boyfriend, it could be anything from a car to a rocket to an oversized Venus flytrap. Hell, there could  
be an elaborate BDSM set down there. He didn’t know. But he was about to find out, so he put his skepticism to the side as Snafu led him down wooden stairs and flipped on the nearby light switch. 

Needless to say, what was actually in the basement was far from what Sledge had guessed. Instead of a car, he saw a black box with a heavy-looking dark grey door with an hourglass on it in the middle of the structure and if he leaned to the left, he could just make out what he assumed was a windshield. He raised an eyebrow and gave Snafu a confused look, which only resulted in a wide grin from Snafu and getting led toward the box. Snafu took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door before he looked back at Sledge. 

“You ready, boo?” he asked. Sledge didn’t get a chance to respond before Snafu threw the door open and tugged him inside. Sledge looked to his left and nearly balked at the number of buttons on the dashboard before glancing between the two leather seats and up at Snafu. 

“Merriell... what is this?” Sledge finally asked. Snafu simply shrugged and closed the metal door, making sure to lock it before directing Sledge to the seat on the right. 

“You’ll see,” he answered as he watched Sledge take his seat. He grinned at Sledge’s surprise to how comfortable it was and chuckled before he went to his own seat. He spun around in it and rested his elbows on his knees while he interlaced his fingers and rested his head on them. “Pick a number, Gene.” Sledge paused and took a moment to think. 

“Three thousand one,” he decided. Sledge could’ve sworn he saw Snafu’s grin get wider as he spun to face the console and typed in the number. Sledge jumped as the box suddenly whirred to life and everything outside of it started glowing. His face paled and he fearfully glanced at Snafu. “What’s going on?! What did you do?!” He turned even more afraid when Snafu started laughing. 

“Relax, Gene, we’ll be fine. All we’re doing is time traveling. We won’t get hurt,” he replied, looking gleeful. Sledge looked at him like he was crazy and Snafu threw an arm around him. “You’re gonna love the future!” 

“We’re doing what?!?! We’re going where?!” Sledge demanded. He didn’t get a chance to answer, though, because at that point, everything disappeared around them and they shot off into the temporal abyss.


End file.
